Silver Devil
by peter.obrian1
Summary: A legendary warrior is hired by Volgin what are the results. Immortal OC


Metal Gear + Rurouni Kenshin Crossover

I do not own either Metal gear or Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 1 Virtous Mission Aftermath

The sound of whirling chopper blades evaded the air as the blonde woman looked down from the robe bridge with an unreadable expression on her face.

She had just thrown her pupil overboard after besting him in CQC she had broken his arm but she knew he would live she had trained him too hard for something like that to stop him.

"Lets go" she said in a cold tone while looking at the rushing water many feet below her.

Volgin a tall beast of a man just shook his head a smirk plastered over his face.

Boss looked at him frowning "Whats the hold up!"

The bridge shook just enough for the Boss to notice as she turned to see what it was. Had she been anyone else she would have screamed at the appearance of the man wearing an all black camo with a pack around his waist and a sword on his back the pack would normally have a pistol and extra clips inside it. But it dint, it had mutiple pouch with the top closed, hiding what was inside. He was wearing a gas mask so nobody could see his face.

"The KGB have been eliminated" The masked person reported, his mask distorting the sound of his voice .

Volgin nodded, "Good, Let me introduce you to our new companion, the leader of the cobra unit, the Boss Volgin said.

The masked person looked at the woman, "Hmm...Yes i have heard of her your skills in CQC are most admirable"

He turned and got onto the chopper without another word leaving a shocked Volgin and a confused Boss behind him.

"Volgin who is he" questioned Boss

Volgin shook his head "I dont know" he answered truthfully "He never use's his name and i'v never seen him without the mask"

"Then how can you trust him" Questioned Boss

Volgin just looked at her "Because he's a great soldier to have but his communication with others often leave's something to be desired".

Boss looked up to the Hind pondering in thought.

Volgin just hoped he wouldn't do anything to displease him.

-X-

Hei looked out of the eyeholes of his gas mask as he passed the fear sparing him a glance while he looked at a terrified scientist that had been the main mission objective of snake for his mission. He took his seat next to the door of the Hind as he looked at the woman next to the scientist as he gained a thoughtful expression as he looked at her from behind his mask from the way she was sitting close to the man he could tell she was either his lover or his guard, seeing as she was alive, it was most likely the first.

His eye's studied her behind his mask as he watched as she slowly reached into her coat pocket.

The Hind lowered itself so that Volgin and the Boss could board along with the gifts she had brought.

The Boss walked onto the Hind still pondering who the masked man was as Volgin followed behind her signalling for the pilot to get moving.

Over in the front of the chopper an elderly old man in a wheelchair dressed in an old sniper's suit with a green parrot on his sholder opened his eye's as they bulged slightly while he looked at the figure of the Boss in the chopper "Welcome back...Boss"

-X-

Hei sat there on the chopper as it landed a few miles away from where the Shagohod was testing. The Shagohod the large tank like machine capable of launching nukes over long distances. It wasn't complete yet and that was why the scientist was so important to Volgin at the moment and why he needed him. Right now Volgin had been testing it on a ridge not to far from the rope bridge to see if it could be launched correctly.

As the chopper set down on the ground Hei exited the chopper as Volgin started ordering troops to start preparing for the transport of the Shagohod. Hei walked off towards the tree's intent on being by himself for the time being.

The Boss watched him as he walked away and looked to the Fear, "What do you know about him"

The Fear looked at her,"Not much im afraid i'v never seen him without that mask he wears, and he was working for the Colonel before we even joined and he usually takes on missions by himself". Said The Fear.

The serious blonde looked at him with a unreadable expression before turning around and walking away.

The soldiers preparing transporting for the Shagohod didn't take long to finish their jobs as the Shagohod was hooked up to about 8 helicopters to be transported as the soldiers and engineers were rushing to attach extremely strong cables between the machine's.

Hei watched all this from underneath the shade of a tree, not bothered in the least by what he saw. The place was peaceful and quite under this tree he liked it here.

"Sir, Colonel Volgin wishes to speak with you,"

Hei turned his head to look at the soldier that was standing a few metres away, dressed in the normal uniform.

After a moment or two of just looking at the soldier he nodded before walking past the man towards Volgin's Hind where he found him looking in the cases that the Boss had just given to him.

"You do like your nuclear weapons dont you Volgin" Hei mused from behind him, making him look up quickly, "Funny how a defected soldier can get her hands on a nuclear weapon such as this" He said while inspecting the bomb and it's launcher.

Volgin scoffed "People are so foolish with the right connections combined with the right amount of cash anyone can get their hands on something like this"

Hei leaned back while crossing his arms "If you say so, now, what is so important that you interupt my meditation, what do you wish to speak to me about?"

Volgin closed the case's as he stood up "That woman with Sokolov, his lover,"

Hei looked at Volgin, "What about her?"

"I want her watched, something strange about her"

Hei just grinned "Of course Volgin".

Volgin nodded and walked out of the Hind, Ignoring the soldier that saluted him on his way out, "Also, I've heard some of the men have started to question you. Spreading rumors that your a fraud".

"Their opions mean nothing, they can think all they want, i know my capabilities besides their weak soldiers who dont have my respect.

Volgin laughed, "Yes id love to see them take on half the missions you have done".

Hei stayed quiet as he stared into space.

"But if they question you they question me" stated the tall man while whipping the sleeve of his trench coat, "And if they question me there will be problems among the troops"

Hei yawned,"A rebbellion among the troops would be fun to see but you'd probably prefer them alive not dead stated Hei.

"Yes and as such you shall be testing the Boss in unarmed combat before we leave," Volgin stated calmly while hoping that he agreed.

You mean fight her so you can see what i can do because i already know you wonder what my capabilities are" Hei Stated coldly making Volgin shiver slightly, He looked away slightly "Fine but you will inform her that you want to test her,"

Volgin nodded glad that he agreed , "Fine,"

2 Minutes passed as all of the soldiers had gathered and were looking at the Boss as they awaited the arrival of the masked man.

2 More minutes had passed and he still had yet to turn up by now the soldiers were muttering to each other about how he was scared or had probably run off while others were muttering to each other about how they knew he was a fraud and they dint know what Volgin was thinking when brought him. By this time however The Boss was getting tired of waiting and Volgin was just wondering where he was.

1 More minute passed and still nothing as they waited now The Boss was really getting tired of this she turned to Volgin "You wanted to test me where is he did he run off is he really a fraud"

Volgin was about to speak when a voice came from out of the tree that was just above and behind them "Your all so weak it disgusts me"

Everybody pulled out their weapons before aiming them at the tree "Come out with your hands up your surrounded" Spoke the soldiers commander.

The voice spoke again this time from behind them coming from the base. "Still so weak soldiers who underestimate their opponents die painfully"

Volgin and the rest turned towards the voice to see the masked person step out from behind a truck.

Hei raised his hand to his mask before stopping "You nervous Boss" He asked.

The Boss's answer was to fall into her normal CQC form making the man ocelot who had been beaten by her aprentice growl after seeing it. The masked man din't even bother to get into a stance he merely stood there with his hands in his pockets. This of course got the attention of everyone present as it seemed as if he was just enjoying the scenery.

The soldiers present well some of them just laughed as they thought he wasnt in a stance because he wanted it to end quick.

The masked man looked at the Boss "Well then lets get started" after that he dissapeared like he was never their and the Boss was then grabbed from behind by the same person "Well it seems even you cant keep up" he breathed in her ear. The Boss whirled around trying to hit him in the stomach but he wasn't there then her instincts kicked in and she jumped into the air.

To say the soldiers were stunned was an understatement they were amazed nobody was that fast it wasnt possible they couldn't even see him.

Hei looked at the Boss who had just jumped above his sweep attempt "Impressive"

The Boss lashed out with a kick aiming to make him jump which he did then she jumped and threw a punch at his face which he blocked with his hand she then threw another fist at him which he caught in his other hand she used the momentum to try and kick him in the face.

Hei grinned behind his mask she was smart she must have thought i was just fast and so made me jump in the air too bad he let go of her fist with his left hand and grabbed her leg before throwing her onto the grass.

The Boss landed in a roll she jumped up intent not to lose too late. Hei appeared behind her and grabbed her before throwing her to the floor.

The Boss stood up looking at the masked person infront of her before she threw a feint to his right and aimed a kick to his left hei went to block the feint and the kick before realising he had been duped smiling he watch a fist connect to his face. Moving back he expected the punch to be pulled back but the Boss didn't instead she jumped at him causing him to fall to the floor as she grabbed his mask and pulled.

The Boss stared at the man infront of her shock anger and rage in her eye's she was so mad it was unreal. Hei took a step back smirking slightly as he watched her stare in shock at who he was. The Boss stared a second longer before drawing her gun and firing at the man. Hei watched the bullet's before they all dropped around him splitting in two from being slashed down the middle.

This sent the soldiers Volgin and the Cobra unit through a loop this person had just stopped bullets by cutting them in half. Then they noticed silver hair and red eye's and almost litterally pissed their pants from fear. They knew who he was he was a legend among legends the deadliest person to ever live he was nicknamed Battousai the manslayer, Demon of death, silver devil, he had even been called shinagami death itself. Volgin and his soldiers along with the cobra unit just watched and gulped hoping he dint ever decide to turn on them.

The Boss threw away the clip before charging at him. Throwing punch after punch which he just evaded this went on for about a minute before he grabbed her hand's twisted her around and pulled her against his body holding her hands above her head with one arm while he wrapped his other around her waist.

The Boss not one to scare easily kicked him where all males Battousai or not would feel pain she followed it up with an elbow to his face threw him over her shoulder an arrogant smirk on her face as she pointed her gun at him "So your the famed Battousai hah like hell you are your probably just some fraud who dyed his hair".

Hei growled as he looked at The Boss who felt something and felt as if she couldn't even move as Hei got to his feet and drew his sword which had been hidden in his clothes and pointed it at her "Care to repeat those words Boss" Hei spat with anger he hated when people doubted his skills.

The Boss opened her mouth again as if to repeat what she had just said only to feel the cold feel of metal on her throat as blood dripped down her neck from a small cut that was caused by Hei's blade being pushed against her neck. Hei looked at The Boss with anger only to feel the muzzle of a gun as The Boss's patriot was pressed against his stomach.

Volgin looked at both the now revealed Battousai and The Boss as they equaled each other in battle for the Battousai to draw with The Boss showed that he had skills and that he was no fraud whilst The Boss holding the Battousai to a draw despite his almost supernatural speed showed that she was everything that he had wanted.

Strolling forward Volgin gave his best commanding tone "Stand down it is a tie now lay down your arms and shake hands". Looking at Hei with something akin to slight respect The Boss lowered her gun the exact moment that Hei lowered his sword from her throat. Hei took the initiative as he held out his hand as he spoke to The Boss with an emotionless tone "You fight well i look forward to any missions we may take together".

The Boss shook Hei's hand as she spoke "Likewise". Releasing his grip on her hand Hei walked off threw the crowd of soldiers who parted like the red sea before moses The Boss watched as he went before talking to Volgin.

Chapter End

Enjoy my story i own nothing but my plot and OC :)


End file.
